


even's yoga skills

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Autofellatio, Dirty Talk, Like seriously so much dirty talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, self-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Even rediscovers a skill he had when he was a teenager. Isak approves. He approves so hard.





	even's yoga skills

Even had been eagerly anticipating tonight for over a week. Everything was aligning perfectly. There was a yoga class at 18:30 which still gave him lots of time to spare. Isak had a group project meeting at school and he usually went out with his classmates after for a beer. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Isak involved in this but he figured he’d try it out on his own first. See if he still had the skills he had when he was 15 and see if he still enjoyed it. Well…he was pretty confident he’d enjoy it just as much. The question was more if it was even possible.

Rushing home he burst into the apartment and went straight to the bathroom. He figured a hot shower would help keep his muscles limber from his hot yoga class. Ella had focused on forward folds which was exactly what he needed. Tonight was the night. He could feel it.

After towelling off he moved the pillows away from the head of the bed. Sitting sideways on the bed he laid down and let his legs tip back over his head. Shimmying forward he eventually positioned himself so the wall was supporting his back. He’d planned this all out last week after his epiphany in the middle of [plow pose](https://www.123rf.com/photo_60397892_yoga-halasana-plow-pose-performed-by-man-in-sportswear-in-the-park-selective-focus-shallow-depth-of-.html). With his legs stretching over his head a memory had rushed into his mind. A 15 year old Even, tall, skinny, and horny as fuck. Scrolling through Tumblr looking at gifs of boys fucking, his nightly routine, and then finding something that he’d never seen before. It took him a second or two to understand what the boy was doing but the moment it made sense he knew he had to try it. On his first attempt he’d surprised himself by cuming the instant his lips wrapped around his own dick. Yes he’d gotten blow jobs before but this was different. The feeling of sucking a cock into your mouth while simultaneously getting head?! He was addicted to it immediately. His mom couldn’t understand why he all of a sudden needed a lock on his door. Or why he didn’t want to go out with his friends as much. But alas it didn’t last long. 6 weeks later he’d had another growth spurt and try as he might he couldn’t make it work anymore.

Years had passed and he’d forgotten about it because to be honest he wasn’t having any issues getting his dick sucked regularly. Isak seemed to have the same addiction to Even’s cock that he’d once had himself. But then while he was freeballing it in yoga last week it all came rushing back. He’d sat in meditation a bit longer at the end of class just trying to will his hard on to disappear.

Of course right now his raging hard on was exactly what he needed. Maybe he had lost a bit of flexibility since he was 15 but he’d also gained a few very important inches which was optimal for this kinky endeavour. Reaching up he tugged on his balls, wanting them to relax so his dick would hang even lower. He continued to stroke his cock now and drool over the sight in front of him. His dick staring him down only a couple inches from his face. After a few moments he stuck his tongue out. Reaching, reaching. No luck yet but he wasn’t defeated. Stretching an arm back he grabbed a few pillows and propped his head up. Taking a deep breath he tried to relax his back muscles even more. After a bit of maneuvering he tried again. Pulling down on his dick he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Closer…closer…closer…and then he felt it. And tasted it. His own salty pre-cum filling his mouth. He moaned loudly as he pulled harder. This time his lips grazed the head of his cock. Just that gentle touch almost made him lose it. It was everything he’d remembered and more. His whole body was tingling with anticipation. With a grunt he brought his mouth closer to his cock and sucked on the head. The feeling of his lips wrapping around his own cock was pure heaven. His hand furiously stroked his cock as he bobbed his head up and down, up and down. He was so close. He couldn’t wait for his mouth to be flooded with his cum, to drink down his own load.

“Hey babe!” Isak’s voice filled the apartment and immediately Even panicked and struggled to right himself. His long limbs flew everywhere as he tried to hold onto something, anything, but to no avail. A split second later he was laying in a heap on the floor.

“What the fuck. Are you OK?” Isak ran into the bedroom and crouched down beside Even.

“Umm ya…I think so…just help me up OK.” Even felt Isak’s strong arms pull him back onto the bed.

“Did you fall off the bed?” Isak was looking over Even’s body for scrapes and bruises.

“Uhhh ya. I thought you weren’t gonna be home for another hour or so. You scared me.”

“Well he doesn’t seem to be scared.” Isak’s hand landed on Even’s cock and instantly hejumped. “Were you jerking off? Couldn’t wait for me eh?”

“Umm no…I was just stretching.” Even squeaked out as Isak’s hand moved up and down the length of Even’s cock.

“With a full hard on?” Isak gave Even a quizzical look.

“Ya. You get hard at random times too. Remember when we were on the tram the other day?”

“OK true. But babe you’re also naked and your dick is literally leaking pre-cum.” Even watched as Isak pulled his finger away from the head of his cock and a long thread of pre-cum bridged the distance.

Even threw up his hands. “OK fine. I was jerking off. You figured it out.”

“Mmm I feel like there’s more to this story.” Even whimpered as Isak started kissing his neck. “You know you can tell me anything babe. Were you watching something? Did you find some good porn?”

Even saw his chance to find out if Isak thought self sucking was sexy or just weird. “Uhh ya. I found some porn. Something we haven’t watched before. Well not together at least.”

“Mmm want to show me?”

_Fuck do I ever,_ Even thought. “Actually it’s something I used to watch when I was younger.”

“Mmm horny teenage Even. Wish I could have been there with you. Gotta make up for those lost years.” Isak was now slowly kissing his way down Even’s chest. “So you gonna tell me what kinky thing you were in to before I came along?”

“Have you ever…” Even gasped as Isak wrapped his lips around Even’s cock. “uhhh…have you ever…watched someone…self suck?” Even stammered out.

“Mmm not in person but in porn yes. Is that what you’re into babe? Is that what got you all horny?”

“So you’ve ummm…watched it before?” Even was trying desperately to hold in his excitement, as well as his orgasm, while Isak continued to tease his cock.

“Fuck ya. It’s hot as fuck. I can’t believe people can actually do it though. I can’t even touch my toes. They must be like circus performers or something.”

Even took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe this was all happening. Reaching down he let his fingers disappear in those unruly curls he loved so much and pulled gently. Isak looked up and smiled.

“Well babe I guess I should audition for the circus next time they’re in town.”

Even laughed at the look of shock on Isak’s face while he still had a mouth full of Even’s cock. After a few seconds he pulled back, Even’s wet cock slapping back onto his belly.

“Wait…what? Are you…are you telling me you can suck your own cock?”

Looking down at his dumbfounded boyfriend Even just nodded and gave Isak a wink.

Isak sat up quickly. “What? Why…why didn’t I know this? Have you been keeping this a secret from me for 3 years?”

Even let out a soft laugh and pulled Isak up on to his chest. “No. But you know how I’ve gotten into yoga lately.”

“Is that what they teach you in yoga? Is this some sort of tantric yoga studio you’re going to?”

“No! I went with Noora and Eva last week. Do you really think we’re doing kinky things in class? Silly boy.”

“OK OK. Sorry. I’ll shut up now. Tell me everything.”

Even told Isak about his discovery last week in class and his kinky adventures when he was 15.The whole time Isak stared up at him, a look somewhere between jealousy and absolute awe spread across his face.

“So…were you…sucking your cock when I walked in tonight?”

Even gave Isak a sly smile, watching his boyfriend squirm with anticipation.

“You were! Oh my god you were!” Isak crashed his lips into Even’s instantly. “Fuck…oh my god…that’s so hot…show me…show me.”

“Ya. You want to see me suck my own cock? Blow a load in my own mouth?”

“Yes yes! Fuck yes! Come on.”

Even laughed at Isak’s urgency. “OK but you have to help me.”

“Of course. Of course. Anything you need.” Isak’s hips were starting to thrust back and forth and Even could feel Isak’s hardness through his jeans.

“OK I need to get my hips propped up.” Even started to position himself again near the head of the bed.

“No stop. Just use me to prop them up on.” Isak grabbed Even’s hips and hoisted him up against his body. Even gasped at the quick movement.

As Isak pulled on Even’s legs Even squirmed underneath him to get in the right position. “Fuck I’ve never done this with anyone else. Oh fuck this is so much better.”

“Mmm what a great view.”

Even let his legs relax and Isak spread them wide, his tongue swiping across Even’s hole. Even hadn’t even thought about that possibility. Getting your hole eaten out as you sucked your own cock?! Fuck he was luckiest boy in the world.

“That feel good baby? You gonna show me your skills now?”

Even shook his head, having trouble concentrating on anything else except Isak’s long licks.

“Ya. OK…ummm…push down on my legs. Ya like that. Oh fuck this is so much easier.”

Keeping his eyes glued on Isak Even wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged. The moment his lips met the head of his cock he heard Isak moan out a long “Fuuuuucccckkkk”. Even couldn’t help but smile up at his perfect boyfriend. “You like what you see?”

“Fuck yes. Lick it. Can you lick it?”

Even circled the head of his cock with his tongue once again tasting his pre-cum. He kept eye contact with his drooling boyfriend until Isak started to replicate the same circular motions on Even’s hole. Then it was Even’s turn to let out a long low ““Fuuuuucccckkkk”. 

“That feel good baby? Want me to play with your hole?”

Even nodded frantically. Just the thought of Isak playing with his hole as he sucked on his own cock almost pushed him over the edge.

“You keep sucking on that perfect cock. Ya that’s it baby.” Even watched with wide eyes as Isak sucked on two of his fingers and then pressed them into his hole. “Mmm your hole is so ready for me.”

Even continued to suck hard on the head of his cock as his whole body started to tingle. So many sensations. So much pleasure.

“You like it when I fuck you babe? Fuck you with my fingers. Open you up.”

“Mmmm yes. More.” Even’s muffled reply was a little too enthusiastic and his cock popped out of his mouth.

Even tugged hard on his cock to swallow it again but Isak stopped him. “No babe. Let me help you. Let me feed you your cock.”

Even jumped as Isak’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Open wide baby.” Even’s mouth fell open and his tongue reached forward. “You want that? You want that big cock in your mouth?”

“Yes Isak. Fuck. Give it to me.” Even said desperately.

Even felt Isak tug a little harder on his cock and he lifted his head off the bed, straining to get his cock back in his mouth. He needed it. He needed it now!

“Mmm what a talented boy.” Isak hummed out as Even’s lips wrapped around his leaking cock. “Here you keep that in your mouth. I have another job to do now.” Even took a hold of his cock again and pulled down hard. _Fuuuucccckkkk_ , he thought. He’d never gotten that much of it in his mouth before. He continued to swallow the head and half the shaft down his throat as Isak returned his attention to Even’s hole.

“Mmm ya let’s find that perfect spot of yours. Milk that orgasm.”

Even’s head was spinning as Isak spit on his hole and slid two fingers in again. Almost immediately he hit that perfect spot. Gently tapping on it, teasing it, driving Even wild.

Even let out a muffled “Harder” and Isak obliged immediately. Pulling his fingers in and out of Even’s hole, pressing harder against that perfect spot every time.

Even could see his balls tightening up, he was right on the edge. He knew just a few words from Isak and he’d be crashing over that edge. He looked desperately into Isak’s eyes, willing him to understand what he needed. And of course Isak knew. He always knew what Even needed.

“Fuck babe you’re so beautiful. Suck on that cock. Swallow it down. Let me see you take your load. Ya that’s it. Feel what I get to feel. That big cock in your mouth. Fuck you’re so perfect. I love you Evy.”

That was it. That was all he needed to crash over the edge. His hole squeezed around Isak’s fingers in rhythm with the pulses of cum flooding his mouth. Panting for breath his mouth fell open while his cock continued to spurt. Cum hit his lips, dripped down his chin, shot onto his cheek. The whole time Isak never relented, his fingers fucking into Even’s hole deeper and deeper as his hips pressed against Even’s back, his cock still straining in his jeans. 

“Oh fuck babe. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Fuuuucccckkk!”

Even was straining to regain his breathing as the last few spurts of cum fell onto his tongue.

“Oh fuck don’t swallow. Don’t you dare swallow.” Isak’s fingers popped out of Even’s hole and suddenly Isak moved back making Even’s limp body bounce onto the bed. Even watched as his boyfriend desperately crawled up his body while fiddling with his zipper. Even would have helped but his arms were pinned to his side with Isak’s knees.

“Fuck open…open up for me babe.” With one hand stroking his desperately hard cock Isak reached down with his other hand and swiped the streaks of Even’s cum that had escaped his lips.

“You ready…you ready for another load?” Isak stammered out just before Even felt his mouth flood with his boyfriend’s hot cum. He tried to keep it all in his mouth but inevitably it started dripping out. He licked his lips and then opened wide again just as Isak was coming down from his orgasm. Their eyes met as Isak steadied himself with a hand on Even’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck. Look at you.” Isak’s hand stroked Evens’ cheek.

Even gave Isak a small “who me” smile. Suddenly Isak was shimmying down Even’s body just as quickly as he’d crawled up it a moment ago. Laying down on top of Even their lips crashed together, Isak’s tongue swiping at the cum pooled in Even’s mouth. Their wet make out session lasted until they’d swallowed it all down, Isak taking care of every little drip of cum that had escaped Even’s mouth.

After a few minutes of panting, both still reeling from what had just happened, Isak rolled off of Even. Two wrecked boyfriends, limbs splayed everywhere, staring up at the ceiling in shock.

Isak finally broke the silence. “Well that just blew my mind. I guess I’ll have to try this yoga thing.”

Even laughed softly. “I guess so babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
